Phoenix Fires
by SulliMike23
Summary: Ami has been having strange dreams lately. At the same time a new student, and a new enemy have arrived. The new enemy seems to have more strength than the scouts could imagine. Dub Names, T for violence, AmiOC Pls R and R!
1. Prologue

A/N: I figured I'd make my own Sailor Moon story. I must apologize for using the dubbed names because those are the names I'm used to. Now this focuses on my favorite Sailor, Sailor Mercury or Ami as we know her out of the sailor outfit. I like her for three reasons: her brains, her beauty, and her kind heart. If there are any reasons why I shouldn't like her, I don't wanna even hear them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else related to it. I do own the bad guys and the OC in this story

* * *

**Phoenix Fires  
**By: SulliMike23

* * *

_Prologue_

_The sky was dark while the stars and planets winked down on the world. In the dim light of the planet Earth, two figures stood on a balcony looking at one another. A young woman wearing a dark blue dress held the hands of the other figure. Her features were quite clear, but because the other figure was facing her and his back was too the planet Earth, the light of the sun reflecting off of it was shadowing his features except for a pair of dark brown eyes. The young woman had short, dark blue hair that seemed to sway in the planet's wind as did her dress. Her eyes seemed to shimmer, but they were shimmering with tears._

_The man in front of her seemed to have a cape that had an orange color to it. He was clad in golden armor that shimmered even in the darkest of the night. His hands still held hers but he let one of her hands touch his face while he took the one she let go and rubbed a few tears from her eyes. He held his hand there while the one it was previously holding went up and touched it_

_"Must you really go?" She asked the man in front of her, her voice almost quivering._

_"Yes." He simply answered to her while he closed his eyes._

_"But why?" She asked her voice cracked._

_"I don't want your kingdom or the other kingdoms in danger. Not only that, I'm doing this to protect you." He replied but with the last part he wrapped his arm around her while his hand remained cupping her cheek._

_"Will I ever see you again?" She whimpered as more tears streamed down her face._

_"One day I will come back to you." He said again bringing her closer to him. So close, that their lips could almost touch. "I promise." With that, they closed the gap between them as their lips touched in a loving kiss._

_The kiss was broken as the ground beneath them cracked and exploded in front of them. The girl screamed as she was separated from her mysterious lover; the two of them held their hands out to reach for one another but the young man disappeared behind a wall of rubble from the ground. The girls eyes widened in fear and anguish while the tears that had formed in her eyes streamed down faster than ever._

_"NO!" She screamed as everything went white._

Ami bolted upright from her bed and held her chest while sweat was padding her skin. She breathed heavily in deep pants before breathing a heavy sigh and began to relax. She then looked out her window; the moon was full and dimly lit her room with its warm glow.

"What a strange dream." She said to herself before she got up and walked to her window and placed her hand on it. The cold air that had been outside made the window cold and she felt it on her fingertips, but it didn't bother her; what bothered her was that dream she had just now. She could definitely tell it was from a time when she was the princess of Mercury, but what she couldn't figure out was who that mysterious man was.

"But was it really a dream, or a vision from my past life?" She said to herself again as her eyes twinkled as the stars winked back at her, as did the city lights.

She then took her hand off the cold window and took her middle and index fingers and gently touched her lips. Her cold fingertips brushed against them while she remembered the kiss in her dream. The kiss felt so real, so real that she could almost feel the young man's hand on her cheek when they did kiss. When she looked up at the moon, she could almost see that young man's figure reaching out to her as if he was telling her to find him. Even though she was very smart, Ami knew that science or her own knowledge couldn't explain that dream.

"I wonder who that young man was." She murmured still looking out her window before going back to her bed.

Elsewhere at the same time, a young man bolted up from his sleep sweating and panting from a nightmare he had. But then again, he's been having these dreams for a long time even when he was five years old. After he relaxed he brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it.

"That dream again." He groaned as he pushed the covers off and got out of his bed.

He then walked to his window and looked out at the moon. For as long as he could remember, he's had the same strange dream almost every night. When he was younger, he barely understood its meaning; but as he grew older he seemed to realize that the young man in his dream was undoubtedly himself. The armor he wore in his dream was the same type of armor he wore during those days back home.

"The images of that dream are becoming clearer now. But, I can only see that girl's hair and eyes. I can't help but wonder who she is; if she even exists, that is." He said to himself as he continued to look up at the sky before looking down at his right hand.

On his finger was a gold ring; a very strange ring at that. Engraved on the ring was the outline and image of a bird that seemed to fly in a graceful way. The wings, however, looked like they had flames in replacement of the feathers that a bird of prey usually has; they also were folded upward as if they were ready to flap but they followed the round of the piece the image was engraved on. His hand then clenched into a fist as he looked back out to the city in front of him.

_'Whoever that girl is, I have to find her before they find me…or her.'_ He thought to himself. _'But as long as I have this power, those who get close to me only get put into danger. I don't know what to do.'_

He then clenched his eyes closed before turning to go back to bed. But as he covered himself with the bedspread, he couldn't help but wonder if that girl in his dream existed. If she did, then maybe…maybe she could answer a few of the questions he had about who they were and why he was chosen to bear this power that he mentioned. But as he told himself many times before in the past, it was just a dream. Oh how little he knew of how much he was wrong about that.

Elsewhere hidden from civilization, a dark castle stood as lightning continued to dance around it. Inside, a dark chamber filled with figures as far as the eye can see stood in front of one figure in the middle watching the modern age citizens of Japan continue to slumber or go to and fro in their city. For the longest time, no one spoke a word or moved a muscle until another dark figure approached the one watching mankind in Tokyo before bowing to it.

"My lord, our reports tell us that he is somewhere in this city." The figure spoke, his voice was deep, and slow like a bear's.

"Excellent, we shall begin our search for him tomorrow. Send one of your best to scour the city and find him." The other figure spoke in a sinister tone.

"At once; I shall send Serpentio. He will find him for sure." The deep voiced figure said before he disappeared into the crowd to search for this 'Serpentio'.

The other figure who had been watching Tokyo grinned very sinisterly and snickered. It didn't take long for his snicker to grow into a small manly cackle; then it erupted into a maniacal laughter that echoed through the halls of the castle. It also seemed to echo outside as well. Whoever these people were, they were trouble for the people of Tokyo…and the Sailor Scouts.

_End Prologue

* * *

_

A/N: I know the prologue is kinda short, but the first chapter will be a little long so stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys do review this because I'd like some encouragement to keep this story up. I apologize to all of those who expect me to pair Ami up with one of the Earth Generals, or Scouts but I am not one of those types of people.

Also, I'd like to thank Crystal Saturn for reviewing my story. I hope you do well girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else related to it. I do own the bad guys and the OC in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Guy

It was morning in Tokyo now; people were now heading to either their places of employment or education. The same could be said about Ami Mizuno; clad in her school uniform and carrying her book bag she walked down the sidewalk that would take her to school. Even though she was focused on getting to school, she couldn't help but wonder about that dream she had last night. In truth, it felt more of a nightmare to her. The thought of her having a lover back in the days of the Silver Millennium made her a little happy to know that she did love someone, but the scene in her dream made her sad as well. What could've forced that young man in her dream to leave her and protect her? Moreover, what had caused that explosion that had separated them from one another and possibly kill him?

"Hi Ami!" A voice called out to her snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw the blond, meatball haired friend of hers; Serena.

"Hi Serena." Ami greeted politely with a smile on her face covering the frown she had earlier from her deep thoughts.

"I see you're ready to go this morning." Serena said with her usual cheerful demeanor that always seemed to make Ami smile too.

"Well, I am anxious on the test my class has today." Ami replied as the two of them walked side by side to school.

"It figures." Serena groaned; she always knew that Ami was the one who actually LIKED tests, unlike her.

"Hey guys!" Another voice called out to them as a pony tailed, brunette girl ran up to them. It was another one of her friends, Lita.

"Hi Lita." The girls said in unison as their friend caught up with them.

"Hey, did you guys hear? We've got a new student coming today!" Lita informed the two of them as all three of them walked together.

"Really?" Serena asked as it caught her interest.

"Yep, and I hear it's a boy and many of the girls are already checking him out." Lita said as she almost went into a dreamy tone. "I bet he's a real hottie."

"Oh really? But I bet he's not as cute as my Darien." Serena said as she too got into a dreamy state as she mentioned her boyfriend, Darien.

Ami, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Her thoughts went back to the dream she had last night. She just couldn't get it out of her mind ever since she had it last night. Even though she went back to sleep and didn't have it again, she still wanted to see the dream again and see that man in her dreams too. She also began to wonder if the man in her dreams existed even to this day despite the passage of time between the present and the silver millennium. She just couldn't forget him at all even though it was just a dream…

"Hey Ami!" Lita exclaimed breaking Ami's thoughts.

"Huh? Yes Lita?" Ami said quickly trying to regain her composure to her friends.

"You alright girl, you zoned out on us." Lita said her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, and it's not like you to zone out, Ami." Serena added with her own concern for her blue-haired friend.

"Oh, it's…just that I have a lot on my mind, that's all." Ami said with a blush and a smile trying to wave her friends' concern for her.

Serena and Lita weren't convinced; they knew Ami better than that and she hardly ever zones out even around them. For her to zone out like she did means that something is bothering her or something isn't going her way. Either way it did pose need for concern for her. But that concern would have to wait after school since they all had arrived there. They made it to their homeroom just in time as the bell rang. Serena was chatting with another one of her friends, Molly, as the teacher came in. The class stood up, bowed, and sat back down at the sound of the class rep before Miss Haruna spoke to them.

"Well class, as you may or may not be aware we are receiving a new student in our class today and he should be here at any moment." Just as Miss Haruna said that, the door opened and someone walked in catching the class' attention. Immediately many of the girls were wide-eyed and had sparkles in front of their eyes as they saw the person.

Right in front of the classroom was a boy about their age with short, tousled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, even though people could only see his hands and face. He had a small smile on his face that, in combination with his looks, made him a very good-looking young man to all the girls. Even Ami was gaping at the young man in front of the class; except she was more subtle than the rest of the girls, minus Serena of course. As he stood in front of the class, Miss Haruna introduced him to the class.

"Class, this is Aaron Masters. He is our exchange student from America; he is very fluent in Japanese so he should have no problem adjusting to the class. I expect all of you to make him feel welcome." Miss Haruna explained as he bowed to the class.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said smoothly looking at the class with his smile that didn't seem to fade. His voice seemed so calm and soothing that seemed to melt the girls' hearts; Ami on the other hand felt a sense of familiarity with his voice but she couldn't place it.

"Aaron, you may take your seat next to Miss Mizuno." Miss Haruna instructed him as she motioned him to the empty desk next to Ami's.

He walked over to the desk and sat in the seat as he was told while he placed his book bag down next to his seat and looked forward with that smile of his. All the while, Ami had been following his movements with her eyes. She just couldn't stop looking at him even though it was not like her to look at boys like this. True she's had this happen to her before with Greg, but this was different. She has never felt this kind of feeling towards another boy other than him; but it was stronger than what she felt for Greg, much stronger. This didn't escape Serena or Lita's eyes one bit; they saw how their friend was looking at the new student and tried to surpress their giggles just as Miss Haruna began the lessons for the day.

Later that day, Serena, Lita, and Ami were all walking towards their friend Rei's temple after a long day at school. Walking next to them was a black cat with a crescent moon birthmark on its forehead; this was Luna the cat. She was the one who told them all that they were the Sailor Scouts and she was their guardian and posed as Serena's pet. Not only that, but she could talk to boot. She had to surpress her talking in public areas though; after all, who in their right mind would like to see a talking cat?

"Man, was that a long day!" Serena moaned as she stretched her arms from almost falling asleep in class again.

"I'll say," Lita added while she had her arms behind her head. "I've never had so much crammed in my head like that in a while."

"Well you girls do need that education if you want to get ahead in life." Luna added to the conversation as she looked up at the girls.

"Whatever Luna." Serena droned as she lowered her arms to her sides while continuing to walk.

Ami had been silent though, she still couldn't get that dream or that new student at school out of her mind. She couldn't get the dream out of her mind because it was too much for her to ignore. Aaron, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. True he was the new student at school, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard his voice from somewhere. She also couldn't help but feel a little bit flustered around him. She didn't know why she did, though; but it came as if it were natural.

"Are you alright Ami?" Luna asked snapping Ami's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, what's up girl; that's the second time today that you've been staring off into space while we're going somewhere?" Lita said adding her concern.

"Oh…uh…I'll explain when we get to the temple if that's alright?" Ami said looking a little more flustered than usual.

Lita, Luna, and Serena all looked at one another feeling their concern for their fellow scout. For her to act like this around them was as foreign as American cuisine to them. Something _must_ be bothering her enough to barely speak to them and for her it usually isn't a good sign. This bothered them for their friend to be like this and was cause for great concern.

"Hey guys!" Another voice called out to them as a long, blonde-haired girl came running up to them. It was their other friend and scout Mina.

"Hi Mina!" The girls said with smiles on their faces as their friend came up to them.

"Well, we'd better hurry. Rei's waiting for us at the temple." Mina told them as they all continued their stroll to the temple's steps.

Meanwhile at the dark palace, the dark figure who had been watching Tokyo from afar had waited for his servant to report on their progress for their search for their objective. Walking up to him, was a humanoid figure with snakes clearly covering its body. The term 'human' was actually not the best way to describe this creature; 'demon' was the more appropriate term. Even though the creature had a slightly human appearance, it had reptilian scales as well as claws as sharp as scissors. The creature also seemed like a male.

"How may I ssssserve you my lord?" The demon spoke in a snake-like, sinister voice that was cold enough to freeze even the warmest of souls.

"Serpentio, I have an assignment for you." The dark figure spoke in his cold voice.

"Anything my lord." The creature known as 'Serpentio' replied as he put his scaly, clawed hand to his chest and bowed.

"I want you to search this city for Phoenix Blade, and capture him. I don't care what it takes, kill all in your path if you have to, but I want him alive." He instructed Serpentio before turning his head slightly towards him. "Is that clear?"

"Yesss my lord." Serpentio answered before disappearing into nothing.

The dark lord turned his head back towards Tokyo, more specifically, one of the parks in the huge human city. This 'Phoenix Blade' he spoke of seemed to be an important person if he wanted him alive. But to regard other people's lives meant that he seriously wanted him alive even if it meant killing others to obtain him. But it was all for his cause, a cause that he hoped that this 'Phoenix Blade' would be around for.

Back at the temple, the scouts had all gathered with their raven haired friend, Rei as well as a white cat with the same crescent moon birthmark as Luna's. His name was Artemis; like Luna, he served as their guardian and posed as Mina's pet. The scouts were gathered in the temple's courtyard discussing minor things while Ami sat down at one of the walkways still thinking about that dream of hers. She hoped Rei would have an answer for it and what it meant considering Rei was the spiritualist of the scouts.

"Ami…" Serena waved her hand in front of Ami's face before snapping her fingers and getting her out of her trance-like state. "What is up with you lately? You hardly ever zone out at one of our meetings."

"Is something bothering you Ami?" Luna asked as she sat down next to the blue-haired princess of Mercury.

"Well actually," Ami began before she paused. She wanted to say she was fine, but not telling them about that dream would not give her any help. "I do have something bothering me."

"Could you tell us what's wrong then?" Rei asked as she looked at Ami from her sweeping.

"Well, I've had the strangest dream last night…" She said before she began explaining the details of her dream. From the way she was dressed, right down to the ending. The only detail she left out was when the young man in her dream kissed her. It was, shall we say, too personal of a matter to be discussed. After she was finished, the girls were actually amazed at what she had explained to them. Rei was the one who was in more deep thought than the rest of them.

"I must say, Ami that is a very unique dream." Luna said as she stared in awe at the young girl.

"I'll say, it actually reminds me of that dream me and Darien had when Rini was here." Serena said as she too looked at Ami now realizing what had been bothering her all day. For Serena, that dream she had was more of a nightmare so she can actually sympathize what Ami was feeling. Hers and Darien's dream showed them at their wedding before the same thing that happened in Ami's dream occurred along with a voice telling them not to be together in order for Darien to protect Serena. After they visited the future and saw Darien's future self tell them that he gave them that dream to prepare them for anything.

The girls were actually surprised that Ami was able to have a dream like hers. It was in such detail that it was almost too much to ignore. Rei was also in deep thought about Ami's dream. For her friends to have a dream like this was not usually a good sign; it was definitely a bad omen for Ami to have that dream. She looked at Ami with a look of concern; if this dream meant what she thought it meant…then Ami would be in grave danger in the near future.

"I think you should be careful Ami; this dream could mean that something bad may happen to you." Rei explained to her as she held her hand under her chin. "I'd keep your communicator and transforming wand with you at all times if I were you."

"I'll do that, Rei." Ami nodded to her miko friend before she got up and readied to leave. "I'd better get going. I have to study before my biology test tomorrow."

"We'll see you later then Ami." Serena said as they all said goodbye to her while she walked down the temple's steps.

They all couldn't help but feel worried about her after she mentioned what had transpired in her dream. With Rei's knowledge of dreams, they knew she could tell a dream like hers meant bad news for Ami, and quite possibly them. Either way, they had to be ready as the Sailor Scouts if they were going to be any danger. Even as Sailor Scouts, they had their limits; they just hoped Ami would be OK if she ran into danger on her own.

Meanwhile, Ami had just gotten on the last step of the temple actually glad she managed to get that load off her shoulders and tell her friends about it. But that dream still haunted her mind. She also took Rei's warning to heart; she may not be the strongest of the scouts, but she still knew how to fight and defend herself; but she still worried of what would happen to herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone was walking around a corner in front of her deep in thoughts himself. Without warning, the two of them bumped into one another so hard hat they both fell to their rears.

"Ow! I'm so sorry sir; I didn't see where I was going." Ami apologized as she rubbed her head from bumping into the person.

"It's Ok, I wasn't looking myself." The person said; it was obviously a boy's voice. Ami recognized it and looked up to see Aaron looking at her while on his rear with his hand behind his head with that same smile he had back at school. Ami felt her cheeks warm up from a blush that was forming on her face. Just looking at him made her feel a little flustered and that smile of his seemed to call out to her.

He got up and brushed some of the dust off of himself before he reached a hand out to her. "Here, let me help you up."

She looked at his hand and noticed that on it was a ring with a bird of some kind engraved in it; then she looked back up at him and noticed that he was looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes that almost made her melt. His eyes reflected a certain kindness she had rarely seen in anyone besides Serena; not only that, but he was still smiling at her. Without thinking twice, she took his hand and he helped her lift her up from the ground and she brushed herself off from dust. She then looked at him and noticed that he was slightly taller than her, but he didn't dwarf her like Darien would.

"Thank you, but I sill apologize for bumping into you." She said looking a little ashamed that she had unintentionally bumped into him.

He merely chuckled at her and put his hand he helped her up with behind his head. "No, really it was my fault; I didn't see you coming. So don't worry about it, Ami was it?"

She blushed knowing that he remembered who she was. "Um…yes."

"Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience." Aaron said as he continued to smile sheepishly at her.

"There's no need to apologize. No harm done right?" She said to him managing a smile towards him while her blush managed to subside.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied with another chuckle and he managed to get a giggle out of her. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He then turned to leave but still looked at her.

"Right." She nodded with a smile. He then completely turned and walked away; but she was still standing there watching him leave with a smile. '_He seemed so modest.'_ She thought to herself as she watched him leave.

She then caught herself standing there and decided to keep going. She was now coming up to the park that would be her shortcut back to her apartment building. All the while she couldn't get Aaron's image out of her head. Not to mention that smile of his that never seemed to fade from his kind face. She felt her cheeks redden with another blush and surpress a giggle. But the giggle didn't last long as she heard a scream from somewhere else in the park.

Whipping her head towards the direction the scream came from and saw a woman running from something. Looking towards what she was running from, Ami gasped as she saw a monster riding a giant snake-like creature she knew from literature as a basilisk. It was laughing very sinisterly with a snake-like cackle as it chased the woman, as if enjoying her misery. She knew that she would need reinforcements for this; so she brought her left arm up that had her Mercury communicator on it and contacted the girls.

"Guys, come in!" Ami said frantically into her watch.

On the other side she heard Lita's voice. "We read you, Ami, what's up?"

"There's trouble in the park; a monster has appeared attacking the people in it and it's riding a giant snake." Ami explained with urgency escaping her voice.

"Did she say a giant snake?" She heard Serena quiver on the other side before Rei told her to quit her 'bellyaching' before she heard Lita again.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Ami, try to hold it off until then!" Lita said anxiously as Ami replied affirmatively before severing the line.

She then looked around to see if anyone else was around; apparently everyone had run away from the monster. "Good, no one's around."

She then took her star-tipped transformation wand and threw her hand in the air holding onto it before shouting, "MERCURY STAR POWER!"

She was then covered in a bright blue light as she began to transform from her normal self, to Sailor Mercury. As the light faded, she was now covered in a sailor-type outfit with white gloves that ended at her elbows, a tiara with a blue gem in the middle, a blue miniskirt, and high-heeled boots that ended below her knees. Her outfit's primary color seemed to be a light blue; it was tipped at almost every part of it. She then ran at the monster as it was going to corner the woman it was chasing.

"MERCURY BUBBLES…" She yelled as she brought her hands close as a ball of white energy appeared between them. She then spun around as the ball became larger and danced; it was now in front of her forearms just as she flung them apart. "BLAST!" As soon as she flung her arms open, the ball of energy turned into dozens of bubbles that covered the entire area in a mist and covered the woman's retreat while the snake-demon and basilisk halted their pursuit and looking around looking for the source of this fog.

"Who'sss there? Who daresss interrupt my fun?" The snake-demon demanded in his angry snake voice while turning his head in all directions.

"That would be me!" A voice called from the mist that revealed the girl clad in the sailor outfit looking very angry at the demon.

"And just who are you?" The snake demon demanded.

"I am Sailor Mercury, champion of justice!" She declared as she posed. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And in the name of the planet Mercury," She then pointed at the demon in her pose. "I shall punish you!"

The demon merely threw its head back and laughed just as the giant basilisk it had been riding disappeared…into its skin. "Oh please, don't make me laugh. A little girl like you couldn't possibly stop me."

"I can still try." Sailor Mercury retorted as she readied herself for anything from this demon.

"Very well, you've dug your own grave then." Serpentio shrugged before lunging smaller snakes from his arms at her.

Sailor Mercury simply jumped out of the way as the snakes missed her and retracted back to Serpentio. She then stood back up and spun around as she got another one of her attacks ready to strike. Above her a small puddle of liquid seemed to form out of nowhere as if she were creating it herself.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She then flung her arms open again, this time the puddle of liquid came at the snake demon and grew bigger like he was being splashed. Instead of getting all wet as one would expect, his body was then covered in ice as the attack, literally, froze him in place and turned him into a block of ice.

Sailor Mercury stood with her arms closed, proud of her work. "Well, looks like he won't be going anywhere for a while." She refrained her last statement as she noticed the ice began to crack.

She then whipped out her computer while a blue goggle-like visor appeared in front of her eyes and began analyzing the situation. She then cursed herself for not remembering that this creature was reptilian, and reptiles were cold blooded; so her attack merely kept it frozen for only a second. Just as quickly as the crack appeared, more did until the ice that kept this thing from being prisoner broke out hissing at her very angrily.

"Is that all you've got?" Serpentio mocked as if her attack meant nothing. "I've barely just started and already I have the upper hand. Then again, who says I need handsss?" He then flung a long snake at her with its fangs open. The fangs looked like they could bite her right down to her bone. Not only that, green liquid seemed to drip from them; it was undoubtedly some kind of poison that could kill her instantly. She could barely move a muscle; she was frozen in fear knowing that the snake was going to kill her anyway if she jumped out of the way.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

All of a sudden, rings of fire surrounded the snake and burned it to ashes. Sailor Mercury felt relieved as she and Serpentio looked to see four figures standing in the sunlight, shadowing their features before they revealed themselves. They all had the same type of outfit as Sailor Mercury, but in different colors. One had green traces and had brown hair tied in a ponytail, the other two had long hair; one with blonde hair, the other raven colored hair. The blonde haired girl had traces of orange on her outfit while the raven-haired girl had traces of red on hers. The last girl was blonde with pigtails that started at a pair of ruby-pieced meatball buns.

"What, more of them?" Serpentio exclaimed looking at the group of girls that stood before him.

"That's right snake breath!" The blonde, meatball head declared as she posed herself. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice!"

The raven-haired girl then posed. "I am Sailor Mars!"

Then the brunette, "I am Sailor Jupiter!"

Then finally, the blonde-haired girl with a bow in her hair posed. "And I am Sailor Venus!"

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Sailor Moon announced before she pointed at Serpentio as well as the other scouts in their poses. "And that means you!" They all shouted.

Serpentio merely snickered. "Well then, give me your best shot!"

"You asked for it." Sailor Jupiter glared as a small metal rod appeared on top of her tiara as sparks of electricity began to form in her hands. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" She then tossed the ball of electricity at Serpentio.

From Sailor Venus, a chain of tiny yellow hearts appeared around her. She then brought her thumb, pinky and index fingers on her right hand forward towards Serpentio as the chain charged at him. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The attacks hit Serpentio head-on and exploded behind a pillar of smoke. The sailor scouts looked proud of their work. Even though they felt that they destroyed him before Sailor Moon got the chance to, they hoped it made him think twice.

"WATCH OUT GUYS!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she analyzed what happened.

Without warning, another poison snake shot itself out of the smoke and directly towards Sailor Moon with its fangs open and bared to bite down on her skin and kill her with its poison. Like Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon was paralyzed with fear of the snake coming at her. While the other scouts got out of the way, she let her fear get the better of her as the reptile came at her. But just before it could get a chance to even touch her, something got in its way and sliced its head off; looking relieved, Sailor Moon saw a red rose on the pavement where the snake was when its head was severed. The scouts and Serpentio looked to where the rose came from. While the scouts were a little relieved, Serpentio was confused. On a lamp post in perfect balance stood a man in a black tuxedo with a long cape flapping in the wind behind him and a white mask covering his eyes; a black top hat completing his look.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in relish to know that her prince charming had arrived.

"A snake without its head is no threat, especially a poisonous one; such as you!" Tuxedo Mask stated as he pointed his cain at Serpentio.

"Says you pretty boy!" Serpentio retorted as he threw more snakes at Tuxedo Mask, who batted them away with his cain.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he batted another snake away from him.

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded as she pulled out a red, ball-tipped crescent moon scepter out to finish the job she and her fellow scouts were going to do. "MOON SCEPTER…"

"I don't think so!" Serpentio exclaimed as he flung another snake at her, but instead of biting her, this one wrapped itself around her arms and upper body stopping her from using her attack.

"Sailor Moon!" The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask shouted before more snakes came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around them.

"Ha! All too easy." Serpentio said triumphantly as he motioned his snakes to bunch them all in front of him. "Now, I could kill you all at once…" He said to them as he paced in front of them. "But where's the fun in that? So I'll kill you all one at a time. Now, who should die first? Any volunteers?" No one replied, except with growls and glares. He then looked at Sailor Mercury, who was wrapped in a snake at where she first appeared. "I think I'll start with you; besides my pet is very hungry." He sneered as the basilisk appeared below his feet and readied itself to eat her alive. "You may feast on her, my sssweet." Serpentio said to his giant snake as it lunged at her.

"Sailor Mercury!" The scouts shouted as they saw the snake charge at her.

Sailor Mercury, for her part, was once again frozen in fear. This time, a much bigger snake was going to eat her alive and kill her much quicker than an ordinary snake would. Ami, herself, was beginning to remember her life before this moment; from the time she was a child, to when she first met Serena and became Sailor Mercury, up until she met with Aaron. She closed her eyes, wishing that she could've got to know Aaron more; he was such a kind person to her. She also silently wished that he would've become her boyfriend and have one for the first time in her life.

"PHOENIX FLAME WING!" A voice shouted as a wall of fire appeared tearing up the pavement and engulfed the basilisk just as Serpentio jumped off of it and landed in time to see who had killed his pet.

Standing in the sunlight stood another figure looking defiantly at Serpentio. He had golden armor and an orange cape flowing behind him. His armor made him look almost like a knight, except his armor was only a chest plate, metal gauntlets with cloth gloves, and gold colored boots. His hair was short and smoothed out and was a bright orange color; a metal headband was wrapped around his head with a mask covering his eyes.

"Who's that?" Sailor Moon asked to no one in particular while staring in awe at the new arrival.

"I have no idea." Sailor Mars said as she too was looking at their mysterious savior.

Sailor Mercury was also gaping at the new arrival, but in a different sense. _'He looks like the man from my dream!'_ She thought to herself as she recognized the man in the golden armor.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

A/N: Whew! That took me all day; but it was worth it. Now I hope you guys review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad someone, other than CS is reviewing, but I need more reviews in order for me to continue! Without reviews or anything close to it, I won't have enough encouragement to keep going. But it's still enough for me to keep going anyway. So as soon as you finish reading, PLEASE REVIEW!

_Ami: After having a very odd dream, I couldn't help but think about what it meant on the way to school where a new student came along. He was an exchange student from America, named Aaron; and he seemed like a very nice guy. Anyway, after talking to the others about my dream a monster appeared just as I was walking home! We did our best to defeat it, but we were no match for it. But just as the monster was about to finish me off, a new person arrived and saved me; he even looks like the man from my dream!

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Flight of Phoenix Blade

The gold armored hero stood there with his arms crossed staring directly at Serpentio. The Sailor Scouts were shocked, relieved, and confused along with Tuxedo Mask; Serpentio, on the other hand was grinning like the sneaky snake he was. The sailor scouts' shock came from the fact that someone else is there fighting creatures from the Negaverse; their relief came from the fact that he saved them; but their confusion came from the fact that they don't know who's side this person was. Sailor Mercury, for her part, couldn't shake the familiarity between this person and the man from her dream that still plagued her; she even wondered if this was the same person.

"So, you finally show yourself Phoenix Blade; it took you long enough." Serpentio hissed with a sneer as he readied himself to fight this 'Phoenix Blade'.

"Phoenix who?" Lita echoed almost what Serpentio said.

"I knew a snake like you wouldn't hesitate to harm such delicate creatures such as them, Serpentio." Phoenix Blade finally spoke with his voice giving off a hint of cold anger. "I see you Nega-demons have followed me here; but to be stopped by a group of women," Phoenix Blade snorted with a smirk. "You must be getting pathetic."

That struck a nerve in Serpentio. "SILENCE!" He then shot another poison snake towards Phoenix Blade, its fangs bared ready to bite through the armor of the hero.

This only made Phoenix Blade grin as he brought his arms up to his chest and brought his feet together. He made the fingers of his gloved hands form into a claw-like appearance just as small energy flames began to dance around them and form into what looked like talons of a bird of prey such as an eagle. "PHOENIX FIRE TALONS!" He shouted as he brought his arms down, making them look like his arms were scratching at the snake coming at him. Instead, though, giant talon-like fireballs shot out at the reptile and engulfed it burning it into ashes. The dust of the snake cleared but the fireballs also seemed to 'scratch' at the snakes that had wrapped themselves around the sailor scouts after the fireballs had gone around like boomerangs; even Tuxedo Mask was free.

"No! How dare you Phoenix Blade! I don't care what the master says, you're dead!" Serpentio shouted as he charged straight at Phoenix blade.

But before he could even lay a scale on the golden armored warrior, giant fire wings appeared behind Phoenix blade and lifted him off the ground making him unreachable by the snake creature. "Now Sailor Moon, before it's too late!" Phoenix Blade shouted down to her from where he stayed in the air.

Serpentio, realizing his mistake looked at Sailor Moon as she nodded to Phoenix blade and brought her scepter to bear. "MOON SCEPTER ACTIVATION!" She then launched its attack straight at Serpentio, who never even stood a chance against it as it tore through his body and turned him into dust. The ashes of Serpentio then blew away with the wind as Phoenix Blade landed back on the pavement with his fire wings folding behind him and disappearing. The girls and Tuxedo Mask took a good look at their savior and wondered if they were next in his list of targets; at least, that was in the minds of Sailor Mars and Jupiter.

Sailor Moon then stepped forward. "Uh…thanks for saving us." She said to him almost hesitantly.

To surprise the girls, he actually smiled at them. "You're welcome Sailor Moon, although I could've attacked sooner; but I wanted to see if the rumors were true about you girls." He said to them in a friendly, humorous tone that actually made Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter to lower their defenses a little.

"What rumors?" Tuxedo Mask asked him stepping forward.

"That all of you existed." Phoenix Blade shrugged as he turned to leave. "I must leave now; but our paths will, undoubtedly cross again."

"Wait!" Came Sailor Mercury's voice causing him to turn his head slightly to look at her specifically with a questioning look. "Who are you?"

He smiled at her and said simply, "A friend." The fire wings then appeared on his back again and he flew off before Sailor Mercury could reach out to her hero.

As the sailor scouts watch him disappear from their sights, they couldn't help but wonder who was behind the mask of their new helper. Despite his attitude towards 'Serpentio', as he called him, he seemed friendlier towards them for some reason. He was just as mysterious to them as Tuxedo Mask was when Sailor Moon first met him.

Later, at the temple, the girls and Darien had all gathered to discuss what had happened in the park earlier to the guardian cats. They went into every detail about the battle from when Ami first went up against Serpentio, all the way to when Phoenix Blade showed up and saved them all. They didn't leave a single detail about the battle out; they even mentioned what had happened after the battle.

"…And that's what happened." Serena said as she finished the story to the cats, which were deep in thought of the whole situation.

"I have to admit, this was a little unexpected." Luna said as she looked back at the girls. "This Phoenix Blade seems to have saved you all in the nick of time."

"But the big question is who is he? I've never heard of him before." Lita mused while sitting next to Ami.

"I think I have." Artemis said catching everyone's attention.

"Really Artemis?" Mina asked her guardian cat while sitting next to him.

"It might be the same person, but I'm not sure." Artemis replied before looking at all of them. "Years ago, during the time of the Silver Millennium, there was a warrior who had been given the powers of the Phoenix to help protect the kingdoms of the Solar System. His powers were unlike anyone has ever seen and his battle record was also fearsome to boot. He was so fierce and powerful that even the Negaverse feared him. But just as the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom, his powers were even no match for them when they attacked. So, to be blunt, he didn't stand a chance and was reincarnated as well as all of you. But who, we don't know." After he explained he continued. "But if this Phoenix Blade is the same warrior he could just be the help we need in case that Serpentio's leader is as powerful as we think he is."

"But on the other hand, he could be just a copycat. If you'll pardon the expression you two." Rei added looking at the two cats.

Ami, on the other hand, had been silent after she explained her part of her story. But just after Artemis had told them that story about the link between Phoenix Blade and a warrior during the Silver Millennium, she thought back to her dream and remembered the warrior in it that had given her that kiss that she couldn't get out of her mind. She was now one hundred percent sure that Phoenix Blade, the man in her dream, and the warrior that Artemis mentioned were one and the same. Now she was conflicting with herself to tell the others or not. Well, this was an important matter to discuss, so she had no choice but to tell them.

"Um guys…" She began catching their attentions towards her. "I'm not sure if this helps; but Phoenix Blade looks almost exactly like the man from my dream."

That caused everyone to gasp in shock at what she had just told them. To hear that the man that had saved their lives, the man in Ami's dream, and the man that Artemis had mentioned were the same person actually surprised them all. She had revealed to them something that none of them had expected; to learn that another warrior from the Silver Millennium had appeared and saved their lives as well as be the man in Ami's dream was more than a shock to them. Even though it was both a shock and relief to all of them, they still had one problem: getting him to join them.

Meanwhile, the lightning outside of the dark palace had intensified as if it had been aware of the destruction of Serpentio. In the dark throne room, the dark lord had sat upon his throne and had his head on his knuckles in a bored state while he continued to stare at a blurry image of Tokyo in front of him. He also waited for the report from the one who sent Serpentio to retrieve Phoenix Blade. He knew that Serpentio wouldn't defeat Phoenix Blade, much less capture him. On the other hand, he did have some hope that the incompetent fool would capture him successfully.

His thoughts were interrupted as his general came forward and bowed. He then looked at the general and spoke. "Has Serpentio captured Phoenix Blade, Gitaro?"

The man named Gitaro shook his head while his dark green hair swayed a little. "No, my lord; he has been destroyed."

The dark lord sighed, "By Phoenix Blade, no doubt?"

"No, my lord." Gitaro answered, catching the dark lord's questioning look. "He did appear, but he did not destroy Serpentio."

"Then who did?" The dark lord asked raising an eyebrow at Gitaro.

"He was destroyed by a group of girls calling themselves the Sailor Scouts and a young man named Tuxedo Mask." Gitaro replied with a firm voice.

This caused the dark lord's eyes to widen and he bolted out of his seat. "Did you say 'the sailor scouts'?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing his general wrong.

"I did, my lord." Gitaro replied with a nod.

The dark lord sat back on his throne and clenched his fist. "So, the sailor soldiers of the Moon Kingdom _are_ here." He growled as his grip on his armrest tightened before he settled down. "This changes nothing; our primary objective is to capture Phoenix Blade alive."

"And what of the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, my lord?" Gitaro asked looking at his master.

"It won't matter, but if they interfere they are to be destroyed. Is that clear, Gitaro?" The dark lord replied looking at his general.

"I understand my lord." Gitaro bowed before he disappeared from sight.

The next day in Tokyo, Ami was in the school library studying, as usual. Even though she was studying, she just couldn't get her mind off of Phoenix Blade and how he was the man in her dream. But now she wondered who Phoenix Blade really was; not only that, he mentioned that he could've helped them sooner but he came just in time as she was about to be killed. Why would he not risk his own appearance until she was in danger? That question never seemed to exit her mind about that.

"Excuse me." A voice said catching her out of her thoughts.

She looked next to her to see Aaron there with that smile of his while he was looking at her. "Oh, hello Aaron." She greeted him politely with a small blush and smile.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your studying." He said with a quiet chuckle.

"Oh no, not at all." She replied with a small giggle. She then noticed he had a pile of books tucked under his arm. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh yes, actually." He replied as he sat in front of her in the seat across from her and placed the books he carried on the table. "You see, I may be fluent in Japanese, but I have a little trouble reading Kanji." She nodded, understanding. "That and I need to catch up on many of my studies. Since most of the books are in Kanji, it's a big problem for me." She nodded again now knowing what he was getting at. "I've been told that you were one of the smartest girls in the school and to be honest, I have no one else to turn to."

"I understand; I'd be glad to help you if you need it." She said to him with a smile.

"If, it's not too much trouble..."

"Oh it's no trouble at all." She quickly said easing his nervousness.

"Thanks."

"If you'd like, I can teach you how to read Kanji." She added with another smile that almost sent his heart to his throat.

"I'd like that." He said sincerely as the two of them began studying together.

The time between them seemed like forever for Ami, when in reality it was only about a half hour. Even after the bell rang, signaling the end of school, the two of them walked together outside of the school. Ami, of course, had another meeting with the scouts; but more along the lines of studying, not Sailor Scout business. She wanted to ask him to join her and the other scouts so they can also help him out, but of course it meant that Luna and Artemis would have to refrain from talking and she didn't know if he wanted to either. She was about to ask him when she heard running footsteps coming up to them both; looking behind her, she almost lost her footing when she saw Serena coming up to them both. She knew she was in for some of Serena's teasing, not to mention she and the others will try and get her and Aaron together.

"Hey Ami!" Serena yelled before stopping to see Aaron next to her as both of them stopped. "Oh, am I interrupting anything?" She asked in a sly tone with a grin like a cat that got into the cream.

Ami, for her part, was about to say they weren't doing anything; but Aaron beat her to it. "Not really, we were just walking, that's all." He said to Serena with that smile of his that even got Serena to stop her grin.

"Oh? Where to?" Serena asked again as she got rid of her grin and put on her innocent look.

"Well…" Aaron actually didn't have an answer for this one. Ami knew that Serena would say something that would make Aaron and her embarrassed so she decided to say something before that happened.

"We were just planning to go study at your place, right Aaron?" She said quickly and turned her head towards him, hoping he would catch on and say yes.

Aaron was a little confused, at first, but knew what Ami was trying to do. But he couldn't say 'no' to her; after all, he did need all the help he could get with his studies and he hoped that Ami and her friends could help.

"Yeah, that is, if you're OK with it." Aaron said, much to Ami's relief and shock.

Serena was stunned that Aaron actually said that. She was actually hoping that Aaron had asked Ami out on a date. But to hear them both agree that they were going to her house where she and the other scouts and Darien would meet for a study meeting. Still, it also would work in the favor for Aaron to gain some friends while he was here. Besides, Serena never wanted to have someone like him to not have any friends.

"Of course it's OK with me, silly. If you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of girls and an older guy that is." She replied waving off Aaron's worry.

"I don't mind at all." Aaron shrugged with his smile not wavering at all.

"Great! Just wait until you meet everyone; I'm sure they'll like ya." Serena exclaimed as she grabbed the two of them by the hands and dragged them both with her.

Later, they met up with Lita, Rei, Mina, and Darien and they were all introduced to Aaron just as they all got to Serena's house. Serena's mom was actually stunned that her daughter brought home another boy, but when she told her mother (in secret) that Ami was the one who invited him she was more than surprised. When Darien was introduced to Aaron, the two of them already seemed to get along pretty well; but when it came to Rei and Mina, they were actually flirting with Aaron. That actually made Ami a little mad for reasons she couldn't explain. They had just finished another lesson with Aaron in helping him with his Kanji when Serena's mother came in with their snacks and drinks.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kyle." Aaron said as he and the others all dug into their snacks and took sips of their drinks.

"You're welcome Aaron." She replied with a smile to him. As she left, Aaron suddenly felt a sense of loneliness.

Ami noticed this and looked at him. "What's wrong, Aaron?"

He looked at her with a sad smile and answered. "It's just that, being here almost reminds me of home." He then stared at his cup that was being held by the hand his ring was on.

"I'm sorry if we caused you any emotional pain, Aaron." Ami said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head at her. "No, it's OK. It just makes me feel a little homesick that's all."

"What was your family like, Aaron?" Lita asked trying to ease the tension in Aaron's soul.

Aaron let out a heavy sigh but still kept a small smile. "How do I begin?" He then began explaining his family. His father worked for an airline company and was always a wise-cracking person; but he had his moments when he was strict, especially around Aaron's sister. His sister was a college student and had a boyfriend who was actually nine days younger than he was; not surprising for Serena, considering how much younger she was compared to him. When he got to his mother, that's when his smile disappeared; she sounded as strict as Serena's mother was, but she was one of the sweetest ladies he had ever known. She even supported him when no one else would; it made everyone feel a little envious that he had such a caring mother.

"…My mother was such a workaholic, but she always found time to spend time with her family." Aaron chuckled managing another small smile.

"Sounds like your mom is a great person." Mina said looking at Aaron with a smile.

"Yeah, she was." Aaron said with a frown.

"Was?" Ami echoed him not sure what he meant.

Aaron let out another heavy sigh. "She passed away about a year ago; died of a heart attack." Aaron didn't want to tell them all what _really_ happened.

This made the girls' hearts fall; a few of them knew what it was like to lose their mother. Ami placed her hand on his shoulder again. "We're sorry to bring that up if it's that emotional for you Aaron."

"No, it's OK Ami." He said to her while placing his hand on top of hers and regaining his smile. "I guess I needed someone to talk to about it."

They all smiled at him too. But Darien decided to bring up another subject. "By the way, Aaron; I've been meaning to ask you about that ring of yours."

"Huh, oh this?" Aaron said showing them all his bird engraved ring.

"Yeah, I kinda like it." Ami said looking at it herself. "It's really pretty."

He chuckled at that. "Well, to be honest it was a family heirloom; my mother gave it to me before she died."

"I see, well it is getting late girls we should all get going." Darien said as he looked at his watch and everyone else picked up their books and got ready to leave.

Serena saw them all to the door and because Darien was the first to leave, they shared a small kiss before he left. She then bid the girls farewell before she got to Ami after saying good bye to Aaron. "I think he maybe a keeper Ami." She teased causing Ami to blush before she left.

To her surprise, Aaron was waiting for her at the gate. "You mind if I walk you home Ami?"

"Oh no, not at all." She replied with a smile before the two of them began walking next to one another towards her apartment building.

Later, after he had dropped her off at her apartment building, Aaron just felt a heavy sigh of relief. In all his life he never had known himself to tell two lies in a row; especially to nice people like Ami and her friends. But he didn't want to tell them the truth about his ring or about how his mother died; it would make them distrust him, and it would let them know who he really was. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar with Ami; it's almost as if she and him had met before. Not only that, but he felt a little something growing inside of him he had never felt in a girl before; what it was, he didn't know. But he hoped it wouldn't make him feel close to her otherwise…

His thoughts were interrupted as something bright stopped him in mid-step. He looked down and saw his ring glowing like crazy. He knew what that meant, they were close by and they meant business.

"Uh oh…I wonder where they are now!" He then took off and followed his ring as it's light got stronger the closer he got.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

A/N: Another chapter done! Now I hope this time I get more reviews. Remember everyone, as soon as you finish reading this I want you to go down to that little button at the corner of your screen that says "go" and click on it and send in your reviews. I need those reviews in order for me to continue with this!


	4. PLEASE READ!

**Important Author's Note!**

OK, ever since I started this story I was hoping to receive more reviews from more than just_two_ people. I can tell that people ARE reading this, but no one is reviewing and I'd like to know why. I've been getting reviews from Crystal Saturn, one of the best Sailor Moon authors out there, and she thinks that my story is a masterpiece. I'd like to believe her (really I would) but I don't know what other people think so I'd like to hear what you readers think.

If you readers want me to update, then you_have_ to review. That's my policy for those who don't review. No reviews, no updates! **Crystal Saturn**, **X00001**, I'm sorry you two; but despite the fact that you two are my most loyal reviewers, I need more in order for me to keep this thing going. Now again to all those not reviewing, if you want me to update you've got to send in reviews and not just read and run. Heck I'll even accept flames if I want to, but I need reviews if I'm to keep this story going.

But like I said if nobody reviews then this story does not get updated.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

SulliMike23


End file.
